Agent Angst?
by fredesrojo
Summary: Why is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs so grumpy? Ducky and Abby know... Crack!fic based off of PotterPuppetPals video.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS **__**OR**__** Potter Puppet Pals. I just connect them in ridiculously whimsical ways when I haven't taken my A.D.D. medication. Thus is college life.**_

_**Definite Crack!fic. no other way to describe it. No spoilers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"Agent Angst"**

_One Leroy Jethro Gibbs stormed into NCIS Headquarters on a Monday, stomping over to his desk and flopping down. "I feel cranky and pubescent, and I don't know why. I'm going to take it out on people I work with! Rrrrgh!" He looked up as someone entered the bullpen, glaring the passing Probie into submission._

"_Hey, Boss, what sort of case are we working on today?" Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo bounced into the squad room, tossing his backpack down behind his desk as he looked over at Gibbs expectantly._

"_No case today, DiNozzo. I'm sick of seeing your stupid, Italian playboy mug around my office." Gibbs glowered at his senior agent, folding his arms across his chest aggressively. He turned his glare on Ziva as she slipped into the bullpen, setting her Berry Mango Madness smoothie down on the desk._

_Tony gave Gibbs a wounded look, stuttering out a reply. "W—Why must you hurt me this way, B—Boss?"_

_Ziva glanced over at her boss quizzically, coming to Tony's defense. "Yeah, what's your problem, Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs glared at both of them as he slammed his hands down on the desk, his voice rising. "My family's dead, my life sucks, I can't hold down a girlfriend, and I'm surrounded by freaking Probies and shit!" He threw up his arms, startling a passing Probationary Agent. "I mean, what the hell?" _

"_But…that's how NCIS is, Boss! And Probies are…fun to prank!"_

_Gibbs shook his head, standing up from his desk. "Well, I still have nightmares about Agent Lee getting me to actually request a warrant from her!" He tossed his badge and SIG down on the desk, heading out of the bullpen. "I can't take it anymore! I quit NCIS!"_

_Tony let out a surprised gasp as Gibbs brushed past, giving Ziva a frantic look._

"_But what about fighting bad guys and annoying Fornell?" Ziva's question stopped Gibbs in his tracks. _

_He sighed, turning around and facing Tony. "Fine. It's all up to you now, Tony."_

_DiNozzo looked shellshocked, letting out a muffled whimper. _

_Gibbs rolled his eyes, giving Tony a shove towards the stairs, where FBI Agent Tobias Fornell stood, smirking. "C'mon now, go bug Fornell!" _

_Fornell's smirk widened as Tony stumbled over to him, looking terrified. "Hello there, DiNutso."_

_Tony managed a strangled sounding whimper, glancing back over his shoulder at Ziva._

_Fornell puffed himself up, stepping forward to invade Tony's personal space. "You wanna steal my case? Huh?"_

"_E—eep…um, n—nno, s-sir!" He practically tripped over himself running back over to Ziva, casting a fearful glance over his shoulder, Fornell's shout spurring him on._

"_That's right, you run away! And don't come back, either!"_

_Tony staggered back into the bullpen, collapsing in his desk chair. "I can't do it! I can't be team leader!"_

"_You tried your best, my little hairy butt." Ziva gave him a sympathetic look, patting his shoulder. _

"_What's Gibbs doing?" He looked around for any sign of his (former) boss, noting a silver haired head banging repeatedly against the wall near the elevator. Gibbs' muttered words were just loud enough to reach Tony's desk._

"_Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst, Angst!" With each repeated word, Gibbs hit his head against the wall._

_Ziva winced, leaning against the top lip of her cubicle. "He's a little off today, haven't you noticed?"_

_Tony got a ridiculous grin on his face, leering at his co-worker. "Maybe he's in looooove!"_

"_Who'd fall in love with such a bas—?" Ziva gave him a confused look, stopping abruptly as Tony cut her off._

"_Maybe he needs a hug!"_

_Gibbs evidently heard his senior agent's previous comment, as he turned and glared at the two agents."I don't want a hug!"_

_Tony grinned disarmingly, walking up to his boss with his arms spread wide in true Abby fashion. "Ah, c'mon, give me a hug, Gibbs!"_

"_NO!"_

_He managed to wrangle Gibbs into his grasp, locking arms tightly around his torso. "Hugging!"_

"_No! I'll beat you up!" Gibbs wrestled his way out of the hug, pushing and punching at DiNozzo, who returned in kind. The fighting agents didn't notice the disappearance of their teammate, continuing their brawl in the center of the bullpen. _

"_What is all this commotion?" The deadly cold and dangerous voice of Director Jennifer Shepard separated both men quickly, Gibbs jumping back as if he'd been burned._

_Tony pouted petulantly, aiming his index finger directly at his boss. "Gibbs hit me!"_

_Gibbs had two choices: take the responsible high road, or…follow Tony's act and point the finger like a child. "Tony invaded my personal bubble!"_

_Director Shepard sighed, shaking her head at the ridiculous antics of her best team. She set her hands on her hips, glaring at both men. "I think I ought to punish the two of you for fighting in the middle of NCIS!"_

"_Uh oh!" Tony and Gibbs froze, looking at each other guiltily._

_She smirked, finding the perfect punishment. "I'll just make Ducky drag the two of you to pairs counseling sessions for the next month."_

_Tony's tanned face blanched. He looked to Gibbs, frantic for a way to get out of the situation. Gibbs cast about, grabbing Ziva's smoothie from her desk and flinging it down Jenny's shirt. Both men turned tail and ran, thundering down the stairs towards Abby's Lab and Autopsy._

"_HAHAHAHA, oh, dear, that was amusing!" Ducky stood in Abby's Lab with Abby and Ziva, all three intently watching the video feeds from the bullpen. "Nice throw, Jethro."_

_Gibbs grinned sheepishly, ducking his head. "Ah, thanks Duck. No big deal."_

_Abby came up and engulfed Gibbs in one of her signature hugs, muffling her question into his shoulder. "Are ya still full of that Agent Angst, my silver-haired fox?"_

_Gibbs smirked slightly, watching a furious Jenny scrub at the spreading stain on her shirt. "I think I can appreciate life a lot more now."_

_Ducky smiled sagely, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Well, that's a good thing, Jethro, because I think you might want to make yourself scarce. Director Shepard is on the way."_

"_LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!" Jenny's screech of rage echoed throughout NCIS headquarters as Gibbs and Tony sprinted away, laughing._

_

* * *

_

Very Special Agent Anthony woke with a splitting headache and an annoyingly catchy jingle running through his head. "Yeesh. I probably better go lighter on the sake bombs next time." He stared blankly at the open laptop in front of him, clicking on the YouTube video pulled up in his browser. "Potter Puppet Pals? God, I must've been really drunk."

* * *

_**A/n: You know those horrid plot-bunnies I told you about? This is one of them. **_

_**I really, really have no idea where this came from. I was Skyping with my former roommate talking about my Chapter 2 update for Letters from the Sky, and we somehow got really off topic.**_

_**If you YouTube the Potter Puppet Pals video called "Wizard Angst", you'll see my basic script for this. Gibbs is Harry, Tony is Ron, Ziva is Hermione, Jenny is Snape, and Ducky and Abby are Dumbledore.**_

_**I really don't know. I need sleep.**_

_**-meg**_


End file.
